rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Reltak
Reltak is the name of two popular television series in the Collectionverse. The first was released in 1989, and the current series was released in 2016. Setting It is set in the near future, when the most powerful nations on Earth carefully handle extra-terrestrial threats using several large warships built with alien technology. One of those vessels is known as the Grand Construct, or the Tessarect for its shape. Its symbol is a golden sun, rising halfway on the horizon. It is the symbol of the Grand Construct, and it appears at its left and right sides. 2016 reboot At the end of the 13th season, Reltak's team had a fight against Black Nova. Although they managed to destroy Black Nova and incinerate her soul, Pallondo was severely injured, and Tamara was killed. As Pallondo rested to heal from his wounds, Sarona chose to become the Tetragram's next captain. Characters European Interstellar Guard Grand Construct and crew * Pallondo - the captain of the Grand Construct. From Italy. ** In the 2010's remake, he is the main protagonist. * Sarona - the navigator of the Reltak's crew. From Portugal. ** In the 2010's remake, she is shown to be a dark-skinned, brown-haired artist from the alien planet of Noten Sentido. She also becomes Pallondo's girlfriend and the next captain of the Grand Construct. ** Although she would have been killed off in the 2010's remake's finale, a last-minute intervention from the whole fanbase "saved" her. In the aired version, Sarona and Pallondo defeat Emperor Meeralg of the Kolekian Empire, and the series ends with their wedding. * Tamara - a teammate of Pallondo who piloted the Tessarect's right turret. An immigrant from the ruins of East America who lives in England. * Cristobal - a teammate of Pallondo who becomes his rival, and the protagonist of the 1980's series. From Spain. * Leonid - a sturdy teammate of Pallondo who knows a lot about alien civilisations and their technology, and a friend of Hugo. A child of refugees from Ukraine who lives in Austria. ** In the 2010's remake, he comes from Mexico. * Hugo - a teammate of Pallondo who piloted the Tessarect's left turret. Uses alien artifacts as his weapons, such as a black glove that shoots beams of dark energy or plasma. From Spain. * Tristan - Yvaine's brother. From England. ** In the 2010's remake, he comes from Germany. * Balamed - The Reltak team's advisor who fights with a Crusader's sword protected with a laser blade. From Malta. ** In the 2010's remake, he comes from Lebanon or Syria. * Yvaine - Tristan's sister. From England. ** In the 2010's remake, she comes from Germany. Other members * Iskaron - An explorer who brought with him a lot of information about the Kobekians. From Greece. ** In the 2010's remake, he comes from Afghanistan, and he is later revealed to be a descendant of Alexander the Great. ** In the 2010's remake, Iskaron leads the crew in finding a mystical artifact that helps the crew defeat Meeralg. * Victor - The commanding officer of the EIG. He comes from Sweden. ** In the 2010's remake, he comes from Poland. * Phaeresos - Sarona's bodyguard. He was added in the 2010's remake. * Kuviarnis - Sarona's assistant. She was added in the 2010's remake. Chinese Space Force * San Jiu - Cristobal's boastful rival. Pilot of the Ch'ing Lung, a spherical vehicle. ** In the 2010's remake, he is instead a bounty hunter for the Usrinoi. * Wan Mei - * Lian Cheng - * Cheng Gao - * Wu Shi - The strong member of the team. Brazilian Navy Brazilian Tessarects are small enough to fit a single member, and instead of being a geometric shape, each of them is shaped like a mythological animal. * Orlando - another competitor for Sarona's affection. Pilots a Tessarect that is shaped like a gryphon. He is of African descent in both versions. * Ronaldo - Orlando's friend, and a slayer of energy monsters. Pilots a Tessarect that is shaped like a hippogriff. Charonian Navy Charonians look somewhat like Minoans. * Kaderros and Kimberros - two competing brothers. While they were the earlier major antagonists, their ambitions later split the Charonian Navy in later seasons. * Remade in the 2010's series into two princes of the Charonian Empire: Kaderros sought peace with the Kobekians as part of his oath to the gods for much knowledge, while Kimberros wanted war against the Kobekians to fulfill his oath to the gods for infinite power. Kobekian Empire * Emperor Kobek * Emperor Meeralg Wila-walwin * Dark Nova - an evil spirit made from dark matter Trivia * Reltak was inspired by Voltron. * Reltak-kens have a bitter rivalry with Kalendricans, fans of a tabletop wargame from Britain, for "stealing" attention away from them. The Reltak-ken fandom also became more divided due to: ** dissatisfaction with the writing of the current episodes, ** the (guessed) romantic relationships of the characters, ** and the staff's attempts to appease fans of the 80's series by adding more shout-outs instead of focusing on the more recent fans. Category:In-universe fiction Category:Collectionverse